


Dieu ne se prend pas pour un médecin

by malurette



Series: Des vignettes entre les albums [12]
Category: Yoko Tsuno (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, La Frontière de la Vie, i just like Eva a whole lot, not sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Le Dr Eva Werner se prépare avec encore plus de méticulosité quand elle doit rendre visite à cette patiente particulière...





	Dieu ne se prend pas pour un médecin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pour le romantisme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366576) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> tag manquant ? pour le Dr Schulz, peut-être
> 
>  **Titre :** Dieu ne se prend pas pour un médecin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _La frontière de la vie_  
>  **Personnages :** Eva Werner, Franz Schulz  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu angsteux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Le chirurgien déglutit, elle est nue sous sa blouse blanche. »  
> d’après Sunao_Amakarai sur un Sapin-à-Drabbles chez Drakys (17 décembre ’10-17 janvier ’11)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : avant la BD  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Sous sa blouse blanche de docteur calme et mesuré, Eva Werner garde un cœur de femme, qui en ce moment bat à tout rompre. Son oncle a décidé d’affronter la définition de la vie et de la mort et d’en repousser les limites actuelles. Elle-même, qui l’assiste depuis plusieurs années, héritière des travaux de sa mère et entraînée depuis ses premières années de formation à le seconder dans ce domaine, n’arrive plus à savoir si en ce moment il ne se prend par pour Dieu ?

Elle en tout cas, face à cette tâche, prend douloureusement conscience de ses propres limites.


End file.
